Forbidden is Most Fun!
by Black-Winged Tease
Summary: -TykixRhode-In the mirror, the reflection was garbed in flowing majestic black. Coils of dark masses made from hate encircled his body like a shield. Covering his face was a grotesque mask stained with guilty blood. -50 one-shot challenge-
1. 1 : Gentleman

_**((First off, I do not own D Gray Man. Secondly, this pairing is odd and forbidden that I love it. Too bad there is so little of it. I don't see why a lot of people don't like it, honestly. A little incest between hot characters never hurt anyone. XD Ah, well. Here are many oneshots of the coupling. Themes are from Wind Kunai's fan fiction theme challenge. D I will be updating continuously. I promise! ))**_

_**Gentleman**_

"Tyki?" Rhode walked into the Dining Room where Tyki was relaxing, eating some exotic dessert dish to pass away some time.

He looked at her questionably, golden eyes upon her. Placing the silver slender spoon down beside the bowl, away from his mouth, he eagerly awaited her question for him.

During the pause between them, Tyki looked at what Rhode had chosen to wear today. Instead of cute lolita gothic clothing, Rhode wore a business suit similar to that of Lulubelle's. Tyki found himself cocking an eyebrow, feeling more questionable than before.

"Have you seen Lero, Tyki?" Rhode pouted out her bottom lip. Her hands rested upon her hips as she let a sigh escape from her lips.

"No, I'm sure the earl took him along somewhere."

"He's always taking Lero…" She frowned, narrowing her eyes as anger pulsated through her suddenly.

"Well, Lero is his and not yours…" Tyki reminded her.

"But Lero is soooooooo much fun….!" Rhode retorted, raising her arms up dramatically.

"You may be having fun, but I'm not too sure if Lero is…" Tyki grinned. His hand pointed to her attire of that day. "Why are you mirroring Lulubelle's fashion sense? Frankly, Rhode, your other clothes suit you better than these…"

"I was reading a fairytale with these handsome gentlemen. They are kind, loved, dominant, and sometimes feared. Allen is a gentleman, I think…" She answered him. "And to—"

"Wait," Tyki frowned, picking up the dessert spoon. "You want to be a gentleman? You want to be like _that boy_?"

"Not exactly, Tyki…"

"Allen isn't even a gentleman. If you are going to copy cat a gentleman for the time being, why don't you choose another? Like me, for instance?" Tyki retorted, shoving a mouthful of dessert cake into his mouth to try to soothe his accumulating anger. There was no way that that boy was better than him. No way at all.

"You?" Rhode started to chuckle. "You're a gentleman?"

"Yes, _I _am." Tyki frowned, sounding hurt. Only for a moment he felt hurt by her comment. A twisted grin spread upon his dark face. "Want me to show you?"

"Sure!" She jumped up and down. Finally, she had something to do than lie around bored as ever.

Tyki got up from his chair to stride over to her. He gracefully placed his hand out in front of him. "Take my hand, Miss Kamelot…" He spoke in a deeper voice than usual.

Rhode giggled, giving her hand to him. Her small ashen hand looked funny resting upon his larger ashen palm. Tyki laced their fingers together in one swift motion before spinning her around gently. The Noah of Pleasure began to slow dancing with her, making sure the whole time that the heels she was wearing did not stab into his feet.

Tyki Mikk dipped a giggling Rhode Kamelot as the end of their dance. He bent down closer to her face, stifling her giggles. She could faintly feel his breath on her face. Eyes connected into the same focus of view; which was each other. The silence between them seemed as if it stretched on for an eternity. Rhode's heart rapidly beat within her rib cage. It was such an odd unfamiliar feeling. Her palm began to sweat, making her hand slip from his.

Her hand that slipped created a few problems. Being in an awed state, Tyki accidently dropped her just as her hand limply fell to her side. She hit her head against the hard floor, descending backwards.

"Rhode!" Tyki shouted after a delayed reaction.

"I'm all right…." Rhode slowly stood up, rubbing at her head. She had a nervous smile plastered upon her face as her cheeks burned with warmth.

"You sure?" Tyki asked with upmost concern. His golden eyes scanned her face and head of any visible injuries. Finding none, he sighed with relief before taking her hand one last time. With a sheepish grin, which was odd to see with his facial expressions, he brushed his soft lips against the top of her ashen hand. "I shall see you later on, Miss Kamelot.." Tyki was done playing a gentleman when his heart was racing. Tyki let go of her hand reluctantly as he turned away, heading out of the Dining Room.

Rhode noticed that the top of her hand was tingling in a pleasant way. Why did she need to play the part of gentleman anymore when surly she already had her own?


	2. 2 : Love

_**Love**_

Rhode's tears trickled down her face. Her heart felt so heavy within her rib cage. Was he ever coming back? Did he not love the family anymore? A sharp surprised cry came from her mouth as the needle pricked her finger. A gem of blood welled upon her index finger. She stuck it in her mouth, sucking on it. At least she had finished her creation. Rhode picked up the doll, biting her lip. The doll was an ashen color that resembled her own skin. The crazy brown hair, which was made from strands of yarn, was pulled backwards. In the doll's hand was a cigarette.

"Ah, my very own Tyki!" Rhode exclaimed with a giggle, clapping her hands together. There was no more need to cry now, right? Mustering a smile, Rhode hugged her Tyki doll. Even with Tyki gone for a few months now, she could help herself feel less lonely with the doll.

"Oh, Tyki, when are you coming home to the family?" She whined to her doll, hugging it tightly. "I…I…need you here…" Her eyes became wet once more. Where had he gone off to? Why did he love his gambling human friends more?

"TYKI!" Rhode felt anger boil up inside her veins. She grabbed the Tyki doll and slammed it against the wall. Her eyes narrowed into small slits as she watched the doll hit against the wall of her bedroom. Rhode's sharp striped candles levitated around the doll, ready to pierce at any given moment.

He loved his humans more than his family? That thought triggered her ascending anger. Was she not good enough? Did he hate his Noah side? His inner self that linked him within the family?

Rhode walked over to the fallen Tyki doll and picked it up. "Do you not love us anymore? Do you not love….me?" She pressed the doll tightly against her breast, wishing the doll was the real Tyki.

At dinner, Rhode placed her Tyki doll in the real Noah's empty chair before settling down in her own seat beside him.

Jasdero and Debito walked into the Dining Room, arms linking each other together. They paused by Tyki's rightful chair, ogling the doll. "What the hell is that?" The twins inquired in unison.

Rhode frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's Tyki, who else?"

Both of them started to laugh hysterically at the notion of the doll being Lord Tyki Mikk.

"It looks like Debito!" Jasdero laughed.

"HEY!" Debito held his gun up to Jasdero's head. "I am better-looking than that!"

"Are you calling Tyki ugly? I'll send your ass into a nightmare!" Rhode growled at the two.

Jasdero and Debito walked over to their rightful seats, stifling laughs from underneath their hands.

The Earl walked into the room, humming to some ridiculous tune. The silly large grin was plastered permanently upon his face. Seeing the Tyki doll beside Rhode, he started to chuckle. "Why, it's our Tyki… Did you make him all by yourself, Rhode? Aww, it is so cute…." His eyes flashed with a hidden intent within his words for only a second.

A month later, Rhode still played around with the Tyki doll, always wishing for the real man to return.

Rhode sat upon her bed, placing the Noah doll on top of her lap. "Tyki? I want to experience something… A little experiment, yes…?" She grinned. "Lord Tyki Mikk…." Rhode Kamelot bent her head down and pretended the doll was the real personwhen she placed a kiss upon his sewn lips.

Even if the Tyki doll was not real, it made her heart spasm into a rapid race. If only she could taste the real, sweet, soft lips of the Pleasure Noah. Rhode licked her lips just as Jasdero and Debito burst into her room unannounced.

"You're kissing a doll?!" Debito laughed.

Jasdero pointed at the doll, "Tyki! You love Tyki!"

"But he isn't really here…." Both chorused, aiming their gun at the doll. Simultaneously, they fired a bullet direct directly at the doll. "Sick, sick, sick girl!" They chuckled as the damage was done. The doll was blown to pieces.

Rhode started to cry as anger festered through her body. "You killed my Tyki!!!" She screamed, letting the power of dream ebb from within her body. The air started to grow thick and hazy just as someone slammed the door open, round-housing the twins in the process.

The newcomer wrapped its arms protectively around Rhode, snapping the Noah girl back into reality.

"You don't need the doll anymore…I'm sorry…" A sexy deep voice whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Tyki….? You're back….?" Rhode questioned, stunned at his sudden reappearance.

"Yes, I am here to stay… I'm sorry you were so lonely that you hqad to resort to a doll…" Tyki hugged her tightly. "Rhode…?"

"Yes?"

"I was spying on you for a bit as I arrived here earlier tonight… You want to try your experiment over again? On me, the real Tyki?" He grinned, making poor Rhode Kamelot blush bright red.


	3. 3 : Amazing

_**Amazing**_

What was more amazing than being beside Tyki? His arms possessively wrapped themselves around her waist. Her head gently rested upon the crock of his arm. She couldn't open her eyes too much. Even cracking her eyes open for a moment, burnt and stung. Rhode's sore eyes watered, sending tears to dribble down her dirty scratched cheeks.

Letting out a harsh coarse cough, Rhode opened her eyes slowly. A burning sensation festered through her head, making her let out a long moan.

"Wow, Rhode. I haven't even done anything and you are already making some noise…" Tyki laughed, flashing a sexy grin at her. He wanted to lighten the morbid atmosphere.

"Oh, yeah, Tyki…" Rhode laughed, which make out as coughs. Pain raked throughout her chest. Her hand grasped the middle of her shirt, gasping for air.

"Tyki…" Rhode whispered, whining like the child she was.

"What? You feeling needy? Maybe I could assist you in that?" He pushed away stray purple bangs that fell upon her red-marked ashen face. "Of course we can't do much since we are in a place where privacy does not exist. Oh, well. They could learn a thing or two from us…" Tyki laughed, still playing idly with her hair.

"Tyki Mikk! Stop stating nonsense! We've done nothing!" She coughed once more, trying to laugh.

"Are you saying you never wanted this?" Tyki smirked, lewdly pointing downwards.

The rude gestures made Rhode Kamelot giggle nervously, her scarred cheeks absolutely aflame. Poor sick Rhode did not need to admit to her crude thoughts containing Tyki at a time like this. "Oh, Tyki, stop being so gross…" She grinned, closing her eyes once more.

"I'm only stating facts, _Master _Rhode." He grinned, mocking both her and Lero. "I forgot that you apparently have your own…"

"Tyki, are you calling me a boy?!" Rhode's eyes shot open.

"Doesn't Lero imply that all the time? We all know what you do with Lero…"

"Huh?" She frowned, completely confused by his words. Her and Lero? What could they do? What was perverted Lord Tyki thinking now? She was not some whore.

Tyki laughed. A lewd grin slowly spread across his devilishly, handsome, dark face. He whispered the meaning into her ear. Rhode Kamelot's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She never thought Tyki would get so sick! How was that even possible?

"NO WAY!" Her voice cracked pathetically as she yelled, scarred for life by what he informed her with.

"Rhode! Calm down! You're hurt!" Tyki suddenly became over protective. He shut her eyes with his fingertips. "You must get better… I can't have you just die because of that damn boy damaged you.." He outlined her lips with his index finger, making her shiver slightly, sending goose bumps down her back.

"Tyki…" Rhode sighed, her head pounding with pain. She knew the truth, but how could she tell him? Maybe Lord Tyki Mikk knew the reality of it all as well. A small rivulet of blood trickled down her chin from her cracked lips.

"The exorcists… They're more powerful than we thought, huh? Cute, too…" She faintly smiled, releasing a chuckle. A weak chuckle.

"Oh, sure." Tyki rolled his eyes at the mention of that boy being called cute. "Now rest and get better, Rhode…"

"Why does it even matter? We are just tools anyways!" She exclaimed.

"But if not for the Earl, then for me…"

"Why?"

"Because….I…." Tyki frowned, bending his head down toward her face. He teasingly brushed his lips against hers. "Rhode, well, I….love…you…"

Rhode closed her eyes, not truly surprised by his words.

Although, it was the most amazing words spoken by Lord Tyki Mikk.

With those words acknowledged, she let herself fall asleep. Only her eyes would never open again. They had both known deep down inside that she would never have made it with the wounds inflicted upon her body. Tyki swore revenge, looking down at her grave only days later as the rain began to pour from the clouds. Which in turn, washed away his tears.


	4. 4 : Kiss

_**Kiss**_

Rhode believed she concocted the best ideas when absolutely bored. She grinned, priding herself with her smarts. She danced around in the dream atmosphere of hers that she recently created. Giggling and twirling around, Rhode felt so bubbly. Now was the time to set her plan into motion.

On the floor by her majestic red door, lain the infamous exorcists tied up securely by rope and bound to shackles. Rhode relished how Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, and Krory looked so helpless and fragile for the time being. If she so wanted to, Rhode could easily bring forth their fatality sooner. However, Master Rhode Kamelot did not kidnap them to bring about their death. No, she had better ideas for the cute exorcists. She was going to play with them. Rhode enjoyed toys. Toys kept her occupied and not descending to boredom.

"Master Rhode! The Earl-sama will not approve of any of this! Stop causing such nonsense!" Lero anxiously squealed to her, barely spazzing out.

"Oh stop being a killjoy, Lero!" Rhode grabbed his handle, swinging him around as she spun once more. "The Earl never has to know, anyways! This my _my _plan! Why does he have to know?"

She stuck her tongue out at Lero, "Don't ruin my fun."

"Fun?! What made you so sick, Master Rhode?!" Lero panicked.

Rhode strode over to Allen, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She was going to play dress-up with the adorable exorcists. The first victim would be Allen Walker.

In a matter of minutes, Rhode Kamelot had dressed up each exorcist. In addition, she had played with them all, setting them up into positions and ways she wanted to.

Allen, who was now wearing a short red dress with white bunchy frills underneath to keep the skirt puffing outwards, started to wake up from his drug-induced sleep. A red bow was tying up his hair, which the extra strands flowed down his back. Sleepily, he sat up, not aware of his surroundings or the fact that his arms were shackled behind him. His eyes immediately went to the scene in front of him.

Kanda, having now no shirt on him, was lying on top of Lavi. His arms were around Lavi's waist. The chains of his shackles were intertwined since Lavi's own hands were shackled behind him. Out of the whole scene, only one thing disturbed Allen the most. It was the lewd smile upon Kanda's face. Kanda was _smiling_!

"What is going on here?!" Allen yelled, not able to help himself from freaking out by the current circumstances.

Rhode came up from behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Allen-kun…" She giggled, nuzzling her head against his neck. "You look like one cute girl!"

"You! You did this?!" Allen cried out, jumping up from the shock of her touch. He pointed at Lavi and Kanda. "Are you trying to bring forth the end of the world?! Kanda is _smiling_!"

Rhode cocked and eyebrow at him, keeping in her giggles. "Aren't they adorable?"

Allen couldn't help but twitch at the comment about Kanda and Lavi being cute while in such an inappropriate position.

"Someone needs a kiss, I think!" Rhode smirked, playing seductively with the red silky straps of his dress.

"Huh? What?! NO!" Allen blushed, trying to wriggle his way away from her.

"Allen-kun! You _do _need a kiss!" She tightened her hold on his neck.

Just as Rhode was about to kiss Allen on the cheek, Tyki Mikk walked through Rhode's door. In his hands, he carried a bag of assorted candies. Lately, Tyki had found it was his job to deliver her treats daily. When he saw Allen in a dres with Rhode, anger flared up inside of him. The bag of treats fell from his hands, dropping down onto the floor.

"Boy, you have five seconds to get the hell out of here before I kick your ass! Take your damned friends with you, too…." Tyki glanced over at the other exorcists in costumes, lying on the floor drugged. He looked away from them all with disgust. He blamed this whole affair on the exorcists, not giving any thought that it was all Rhode Kamelot's doing.

"Aww, Tyki! You want a kiss, too, don't you?" Rhode jumped up and started skipping over to Lord Tyki Mikk. "Oh Tyki!" She lunged at him when she became close enough to.

Both fell to the floor, crushing the bag of sweets underneath Tyki's back. Rhode straddled Tyki, sitting atop of him. She then gave him a full-on kiss, tasting his mouth. Did he eat some of the sweets? It tasted so to her. Her deep kiss made a stunned Tyki widen his golden eyes.

The kiss subdued Tyki's anger, but Allen Walker was going to once again be mentally scarred for life.


	5. 5 : Books

_**Books**_

Tyki's eyes glowed eerily through the darkness that confined inside his bedroom. He had just been awakened from his sleep by some sort of presence. Something else was in his bed. That was the odd presence he felt, compelling him to evanesce his dreams. Sitting up against his soft pillows, Tyki noticed a spiky purple-haied girl, curled up and clinging to one of his legs.

"Rhode…? What are you doing…? It's too late…" Tyki yawned, looking down at her curled-up dainty form.

"I can't go to sleep, Tyki…." She whined, nuzzling her head against the leg she was clinging to.

Tyki sucked in a sharp breath as he felt her rubbing against one of his legs. "What…What…do you want me to do about it…?"

"I was thinking maybe you could have se—" Rhode was interrupted by Tyki.

"WHAT?! Rhode! Are you serious? I am not ready for that….right now…." Tyki slurred his words, replying anxiously. Her words sure woke him out of his sleepy haze.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Rhode eyed him in a funny manner. "I was just going to ask if you'd read me several stories to make me fall asleep! I have a book with me…" She pulled out a small book full of dark fairytales.

"You want a story? I can tell you a story without a book… It's called…. The Epic Torture….." Tyki scratched his head, knowing it was such a lame name for a story.

"The Epic Torture?" Rhode looked up at him, laughing.

"Yeah. Are you going to laugh all night or are you going to listen?" Tyki frowned.

"Tell the story!" Rhode answered, snuggling under the blankets on his bed.

"Alright. Once upon a time there was this powerful handsome Noah. He was feared by all except his cute lover. Anyways, he had killed off all but one from The Black Order—"

"He had a lover?" Rhode interjected.

"Well, yes. He did." Tyki didn't mean to imply her into the story. There was no way he was going to tell her the truth behind who the lover was. "It was his secret lover. A total secret. Now on with the rest of the short story… Before he could take total control, he had to kill the last exorcist alive. That exorcist was the red-headed prankster. The powerful Noah knew it would be easy to kill off the half-blind exorcist. For he had killed off the rest of his friends. Yet, the Noah wanted to make the boy suffer with pain. He wasn't going to give him a slow easy death. No, torture was in his mind for the last exorcist. So, he went off to capture the lone exorcist."

"Yay!" Rhode laughed. "Get to the torture already!" She insisted happily.

"Alright, alright…" Tyki sighed with a smirk. "So the majestic Noah trapped the last pathetic exorcist in a place where he could not break free from. The Noah snapped the red-head's arm backwards, making the hammer fall away from being of use. While the boy whimpered, the Noah used the time to—"

"Phase to his heart!" Rhode cheered.

"I'm getting to that part, Rhode. Can't you wait a bit more? So impatient…" Tyki chuckled. "The Noah used his power to phase through the eye patch boy's chest, to secure his hand around his heart. The Noah clenched his heart tightly, wanting to cause pain and suffering. Soon enough he'd let his teeze out to play—"

Tyki was now cut off by the loud snores escaping from Rhode's parted lips.

"And she wanted to hear that part, too…. Silly girl…" Tyki hugged his sleeping Rhode to his chest before he, too, drifted to a deep slumber.


	6. 6 : Cold

_**((I would like to thank the following readers for being supportive with my one-shots so far: Petite Samedi and Lina-sama1. I would also like to thank LaraBlackEarl for being so nice! If any of you are interested in the TykixRhode club and I haven't told you about, feel free to ask if you are interested. ))**_

_**Cold**_

It all started with Rhode watching a movie about a lake. In the movie, a girl swims in a lake, basking in the moon's serene light naked. That was worse? That Rhode wanted to mimic the actress or the fact that she has now swimming in a lake naked when it was below thirty degrees outside? Rhode did extremely odd things when she put her mind to it. Fortunately, Rhode Kamelot had told Lero her plans. Lero, being a killjoy (as Rhode always said) told on her to Tyki.

After finding out about what Rhode was up to, Tyki went off to find her and bring her back home. Did she never use that brain of hers? He had ended up half the time rescuing her from her half-assed plans. Didn't she even think things through?

The water was becoming too much for Rhode to handle. Each time she moved forward or backward in the chilly water, she'd whimper. The icy water would slice at her thighs, making her unable to move around. Since she was up to her neck already, Rhode knew that she'd hurt a lot once she got the chance to reach shore. Why hadn't she listened to Lero's repetitious warning this time around? Thanks to her foolish planning, Rhode's body felt so incredibly numb.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A very familiar voice growled.

Rhode bit her lip. She was so hoping that she was merely imagining his voice. This was getting a little too personal and embarrassing for her. Her cheeks were scarlet as she turned her gaze to the shore.

Standing by the water was Lord Tyki Mikk. With his arms crossed over his broad chest, he awaited an intellectual answer from her.

"Swimming… What brings you here, Tyki?" Rhode splashed around nervously. There was no way that she could get out the freezing water now. Not when Tyki Mikk was standing by the shore watching! Her ridiculous plan just kept dwindling down, it seemed.

"You really can be an idiot sometimes, Rhode…" Tyki frowned, shaking his head.

"What?!" Rhode was taken back from his blunt name-calling.

"Have you ever heard of hypothermia?" Tyki growled. "Now get out of there!"

"I can't…" Rhode winced.

"What do you mean by you can't?"

"It's too cold… I can barely move…" Rhode blushed, looking down at the icy clear water that enveloped her whole. Her arms and legs felt stiff and heavy.

Tyki sighed, "That's what you get for swimming at such a cold temperature…" He started taking off his clothing, leaving them on the ground in a pile.

"What do you think you're doing. Tyki?!" Rhode panicked as her eyes greedily scanned his perfectly shaped body. Rhode found herself licking her lips.

"What does it look like to you?" Tyki asked with a grumble as he set his feet into the cold water.

"It looks very interesting, but how would I know? I never actually saw one until now…" Rhode started to babble on, her eyes glued to Lord Tyki's body.

"I'm going to save you, but Rhode…" Tyki began to smirk, "Thanks for checking. It means a lot, you know?"

Rhode covered her eyes, wanting to crawl into a hole and die. This was getting more embarrassing as each minute drew on. She should had realized Tyki was talking about what he was doing, and not asking her her opinion of his…anatomy. "Don't get any closer! I'm naked!"

"Well whose fault is that? You have to get out of this water before you turn into a Noah Popsicle!" He chided, swimming out to her.

Once he reached her, Tyki wrapped one arm around her waist. It felt awkward to feel her soft wet skin than her usual dress. Trying to subdue his naughty arising thoughts, Tyki swam to shore.

On shore, Rhode lain face down onto the ground. She was too cold and numb to move.

Tyki nimbly put back on his boxers and pants. He ran a hand through his damp hair, moving it backwards, away from his face. Grabbing his shirt, Tyki put it on Rhode. To someone so petite and small, the shirt looked like a dress on her.

"I'm so cold…" Rhode shivered, looking up at Tyki helplessly.

"We better get you warm now, huh?" Tyki grinned, staring down at her.

"Yes…"

Tyki tackled her. His fingers laced with hers, pinning her down upon the sand. He grinned at her slyly.

"Tyki….?" She looked up at him questionably. What was he planning on doing?

Tyki pressed his warm lips against her neck before scattering small hot kisses upon her arms, neck, and face. "I'm warming you up…" It was a win-win situation for himself. He'd get to keep her warm while using the excuse to kiss her like he had always wanted to. "Are you any warmer?"

"Yes…" She responded with a slight bubbly giggle.

"Let me make you feel even warmer then…" His warm lips brushed softly against her frozen ones.


	7. 7 : Ties

_**Tie**_

Slinking around in the shadows, Lulubelle made her way to her destination. For the past few weeks, she felt so compelled to do what she'd hopefully accomplish tonight. It had taken her a while to muster the courage for this plan. Now that she had her mind set, absolutely nothing was going to stop her!

Lulubelle crept into his room, her collar bell tinkled at her actions.

Tyki looked up from his novel as he lain in bed. He saw Lulubelle and cocked one eyebrow. Tyki Mikk wondered why she of all people was entering his room unannounced. "Lulubelle, what do you think you are doing? If you didn't know, this is _my _room..." He bended down the top corner of the page to save his place before setting the novel (which was exotica) down. Tyki was re-reading his exotica collection which was stashed in a bag he had in his closet. Yes, he enjoyed such novels and learned from them. It was one of his personal secrets.

Lulubelle shifted back into her Noah form. A sly smile came upon her face as she walked casually over to his bed. She leapt upon the bed, straddling Tyki. Swiftly, she began unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Tyki growled, grabbing her hands tightly, to stop her from proceeding. "Get away from me!"

"Tyki, please..." Lulubelle frowned, trying to rip her hands away from his hold. "Give in to my desire..." She pouted, licking his cheek.

"What the hell? Go satisfy your own desire! Go see Skin, dammit! Leave me alone!" Tyki slapped her across the face, making Lulubelle gasp.

The two started having an awkward wrestling match upon his bed. Lulubelle wanted him to subdue her burning desires festering within her for she was, after all, the Noah of Lust. Tyki Mikk wanted Lulubelle as far away from him as possible. There was no way he was going to sleep with a whore. Well, actually, he would. But not with one such as her. Besides, Tyki already had his eyes set upon another, which was a deep secret in his case.

"Tyki-sama! Stop playing around and help me—" Lulubelle was cut off by the door slamming open.

A stunned Rhode stood in the doorway. Her hands balled up into fists by her sides. Anger erupted through her, making her slightly quiver.

"Rhode, it's not what it looks like! Lulubelle is pulling a Frank-n-furter on me!" Tyki slurred, using his full force to throw Lulubelle off the bed.

She hit the floor with a loud thud, muttering colorful swears.

"Frank what? She's pulling out a hotdog? Lulubelle has a... Ewwwwwwww!" Rhode furrowed her eyebrows, waving her arms in the air at the sudden disturbing mental pictures that filled her mind.

"Ah, jeez. Thanks, Rhode. You make me feel old _and_ stupid..." He sighed, shaking his head. It was funny how he said that, though, since she was older. Then again, she was only older in bearing her Noah memories and not mentally. "What I meant to say is that Lulubelle came onto me! Do you really believe I'd sleep with _her_? Seriously, Rhode..."

Rhode bit her lip, glaring from Tyki to Lulubelle. She didn't exactly know what to think of the situation. However, she had to make a clear point to both of them. Rhode, out of the blue, took out a collar and leash from her small black purse she had been holding in one hand.

"What the..." Tyki stared at her with bewilderment.

Rhode Kamelot walked as calmly as she could to his bed. Climbing up into bed with him, she clipped the black collar, which had a name tag that said 'Tyki', around his ashen neck before fastening the violet leash to it. Rhode tugged a few times at the leash before looking over to Lulubelle, who had sat up from her fall.

"See, Lulubelle? Lord Tyki Mikk in _mine_. Try to take him away, bitch, and you'll be stuck in one damn nightmare until you die. Got that?" Rhode started to possessively pet at Tyki's dark curly hair. "He's _my _toy..."


	8. 8 : Sorrow

_**Sorrow**_

Tyki was playing strip poker as usual with his scruffy buddies. He was always the winner for he used all the tricks and cheats that were imaginable. Tyki found it amusing to see his companions stripped down to their underwear, cowering while feeling defenseless at the same time. When this happened, he felt a power within him. Tyki Mikk felt dominance.

He had just won the fifth poker game with a royal flush when a young girl walked through the bar's door. She had spiky purple hair and dressed in cute gothic clothing. An odd pink umbrella with a plump pumpkin sitting atop the umbrella was clenched in both of her hands. Her skin was dark and it looked as if she tattooed small crosses on her forehead. The strange girl's eyes settled upon Tyki, making him fairly uncomfortable. She walked over to him happily before tackling him. They both fell backwards, tangled arms and legs. The sound of the chair snapping against the floor made everyone in the bar look up at them.

"I will not have any trouble going on in here. Take it outside!" The bar tender growled, shaking his head as he filled a sinuous glass of ale.

Stumbling outside with the girl attached to his arm, Tyki wondered who she was. He pulled her off his arm so that he could light up a cigarette. Leaning against an alley wall close by, he watched the girl cautiously.

"Tyki! I'm so glad I found you again! I've been searching endlessly for you! When I disappeared from the ark, I made sure to find you again. I'm so glad that the large sword Allen thrust through your chest didn't kill you!" The girl smiled, advancing closer to him.

"Who…are…you? And how do you know my name…?" He looked at her with bewilderment.

"Tyki…? Why are you playing such a mean game on me?" Rhode pouted, looking extremely sullen.

"Playing a game? Why would I be playing a game with you? Whoever you are…"

"You're serious…?" Rhode's voice quivered.

"No, I am joking. Of course I am being serious! What kind of question is that, anyways?" Tyki frowned, eyeing the slender white cigarette between his fingers.

"I told you, Master Rhode, didn't I? There was a high possibility that he'd forget his Noah abilities and memories! Lord Tyki Mikk is only just a human now… Leave him be, Master Rhode. It's for the best!" The pumpkin flailed.

Rhode's eyes glazed over with tears. She began breathing in harsh breaths as something clutched at her heart. "Tyki…" She whispered as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Rhode Kamelot spun on her heels, running off down the street.

"Hey! Wait!" Tyki yelled after her. He stepped on his cigarette, crushing it under his shoe. There was just something vaguely familiar about this odd girl named Rhode. Tyki started chasing after her.

He pinned her against the side of the brick building. "How do you know me? What are you?"

"You were a Noah and my…my…love, Tyki. We loved each other secretly and we worked together under the care of the Millennium Earl…You're the Noah of Pleasure…or was…"

"What…" Tyki Mikk closed his eyes, trying to desperately make sense of everything he was just told. However, every time he tried, he was hit by a large blank wall. This girl did seem familiar, he knew that much. But why couldn't he remember anything else she had told him?

Rhode sniffled as fresh tears poured from the rims of her eyes. It wasn't fair. She had planned on being with Tyki Mikk forever. Now that dream of hers was shattered into tiny shards. In this whole world, her only closest friend and love was gone. Not entirely gone, but it seemed Allen Walker had left TYki as an empty shell from his Noah memories.

She hated Allen now. Ever since he touched her Tyki.

"Maybe the Earl can help fix this—"

"No, Master Rhode. Not even the Earl-sama can fix what has befallen Tyki Mikk…" Lero informed her sadly.

"But I love my Tyki Mikk!" Rhode wailed, hanging her head. She would have covered her wet eyes with her hands if Tyki hadn't been pinning her arms up above her head to the wall.

"I'm sorry…" Tyki sighed, shaking his head sadly. This poor girl was so upset from him not being able to remember. He had felt so compelled to make her happy. Although, there was nothing he could possibly do about it. It wasn't his fault that he had no recollection of her or anything that had to do with the Noah.

"Can…can… you do one last thing for me before I step away from your white pure life?" Rhode suddenly spoke up.

"Sure…" Tyki frowned. He stared at her, awaiting an answer.

"Kiss me one last time…" She whispered, looking at the pure Tyki with a hopeful expression. Although, she looked more forlorn than hopeful.

Tyki nodded his head. It was the least he could do for this heartbroken girl. He pressed his soft lips against hers.

The kiss meant something to Rhode Kamelot. It was the kiss of an ending. If only the kiss was of a new beginning and that it had a blooming passionate feeling. Rhode had to give up her love and set him free from his dark past no matter how much it hurt her in the process. It was for him and that was what mattered in this bittersweet ending.

The kiss tasted of salt from mingled tears. She would never forget that.


	9. 9 : Mistletoe

_**Mistletoe**_

The night before the Noah Christmas dinner, Debito decided to 'decorate' the dining room. He wanted to have a little more fun with Christmas. What would be better than to rig the room with a holiday trick no one could refuse? Debito had stocked up on mistletoe for the whole week. Now he'd get to finally set his plan into motion by secretly hanging mistletoe on the ceiling.

The greatest joy Debito would receive from this would be seeing who had to kiss who. It would be perfect! Presents _and _kisses! He prided himself on such an idea.

After Debito hung up the last of the mistletoe on the ceiling, someone walked into the room. Turning to face the door, Debito tensed up. When he saw the intruder, he relaxed with a smile. "Jasdero, what are you doing up?" Debito asked with concern.

"I couldn't sleep… Don't leave me alone in that bed, Debito…" Jasdero pouted. He crossed his arms over his bare chest for he was just in his boxers.

"I'm sorry, Jasdero. I should have told you, but it would ruin the surprise I've set up…" Debito climbed down from the chair he was standing on. He pulled Jasdero into a tight hug, gently caressing Jasdero's long blonde hair.

"I'm tired. Are you done with your surprise…?" Jasdero asked with a yawn.

"Yes, let's go back to sleep, huh?" Debito pecked Jasdero's check lightly before lacing their fingers to walk back to their bedroom.

Everyone was gathered in the dining room. The Noah and the Earl had finished eating their holiday dinner. The Earl was dabbing at his vast grin when Rhode jumped up from her seat.

"Tyki! Dance with me?" She skipped over to Tyki's chair, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Eh?" Tyki looked up at her. "But there isn't any music…"

"So what? Dance with me!" She smiled, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Fine, fine…" Tyki laughed while he got up from his seat.

Tyki Mikk took her hands and twirled her around slowly across the room. Rhode spun around numerously. The dark red dress she was wearing flew up, looking as if she were a red blossoming flower.

"Everyone stop where you are!" Debito announced, standing up from his seat. "Tyki and Rhode! Look above you!"

Tyki and Rhode looked above them in confusion. They both then noticed mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. It was the traditional kissing plant of the Christmas season.

Rhode looked away, blushing. "Debito, did you do this?!" She frowned, feeling so incredibly uncomfortable. How could she kiss Tyki in front of the rest of them? It would be her first kiss, too! Not to mention the fact that she also has a crush on Lord Tyki Mikk as well. What were the odds of this happening?

"Maybe I did," he crossed his arms, "What are you going to do about it, huh?" Debito grinned at her, relishing his trick more and more.

"I'll kick your skinny ass!" Rhode hissed. Her face heated up as her cheeks glowed pink through her ashen skin.

"Well, you can't do that until you kiss yourself out of the current mess you're stuck in." Debito said.

"You are so immature!" She flustered, shaking her head.

"Rhode…?" Tyki glanced downa t her.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be stuck here all night, alright?" Tyki couldn't help but grin. Secretly, he was pleasantly enjoying Debito's little plot.

"You're okay with this…?" Rhode blinked, unsettled by his words.

"If it's the only way to move from this spot…" Tyki pretended to be unhappy about the situation when it was quite the opposite.

"If you say so…" Rhode grabbed a hold of the collar of his dress coat, pulling him lower to come to level with her face. She let her lips touch his. Her arm slipped around his neck as she began deepening the kiss. It came as a pure instinct to do so. Just as Tyki warmed up to responding, Rhode broke free from the kiss. She felt bubbly and her lips were a bit bruised already. Although, it wasn't like she was complaining at all.

"Whoa," Debito commented.

"Debito!" Rhode then ran over to him, pushing him roughly.

"That's it? I thought you'd be more violent…" He frowned.

"Oh, really? Look about your surroundings…" She grinned evilly.

Debito's eyes widened as he noticed two things. One, he was now under mistletoe. Two, he was under it with Skin. "Ewwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Kiss him, Debito!" Rhode smirked.

"Noooooooo! Debito! He's mine!" Jasdero yelled, aiming his gun at Skin, who was looking rather pissed at the turn of events.

Christmas with the Clan of Noah was never boring.


	10. 10 : Hug

_**Hug**_

It all started with a mysterious call from one of the Millennium Earl's brokers. The broker had called to say that he believed there was Innocence within a certain daycare center in one small city. Not wanting to give up a chance at destroying more Innocence, the Earl sent his prized Clan of Noah to investigate. The broker said that he would be able to assign positions at the daycare for the Noah.

That would explain why the Clan of Noah were now baby-sitting toddlers. It was a very odd sight for someone who knew them to walk into. Fortunately for them, no one they really knew, like the exorcists, had stumbled upon the daycare. Why would they? It wasn't as if the exorcists had any kids, anyways.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! The twerp just pissed on me!" Jasdero yelled angrily, holding a giggling, naked, little boy in his hands. "I'm going to kill it, I swear! He wet my hair! My beautiful blonde hair!" He put the child down. The boy ran off away from Jasdero, not giving any care in the world that he was diaper-less.

Jasdero pulled out his gun, trying to aim at the boy who peed on him.

"Jasdero! If you shoot the child, the earl will be pissed at _you_!" Rhode growled, changing the diaper of another baby.

"But my hair!" He whined. The Noah was still pointing his gun at the young boy. His finger gripped the trigger lightly, ready to shoot at any given moment.

"I'll wash it later," Debito glanced at his twin brother, "when we return to our bedroom, alright?"

"Fine…" Jasdero sighed, "but instead of worrying about me, what about Skin? He's shamelessly beating a child to a pulp!" He pointed his gun over to the other side of the room where Skin was.

Skin's anger became palpable in the room as everyone's attention focused upon him. He started growling as his fists slammed against a fragile child. The small girl's cries were weak and drawn out with pain. How long had he been beating her? Why couldn't the rest of the clan notice until now?

"Skin! What do you think you are doing?!" Rhode wailed, running over to him. She snatched the bruised toddler away from Skin's reach. "What if this girl held Innocence? Huh?"

"She touched me!" He groaned, cracking his fingers.

"Touched you….?"

"The kid hugged my arm! I do not like to be touched!" Skin roared.

"Calm down, Mr. Hot-Shot." Debito snickered.

"Don't want you turning into a candle, eh?" Jasdero grinned.

"Twins, shut up!" Rhode spun on her heel to face them while she held the injuried child in her arms.

"Don't call us twins! It's _Jasdebi_!" The two chorused. Two pairs of golden eyes glared at her.

"See? That's how Skin feels. Leave him alone. He isn't called rage for the sake of a name…" Rhode sighed. "None of you would be able to have your own children ever!"

"Psssh. Who wants brats?" Jasdero and Debito laughed, looking at each other. "We can't have children together, so why bother?"

"Children? You gain weight from that…" Lulubelle frowned as she filed her nails down.

The scent of smoke clouded the air, suffocating the oxygen in the room. The group of children started coughing.

"Tyki!" Rhode scanned the room for the handsome cigarette-addicted Noah. She knew the cause of the smoke was from Tyki Mikk. He was the only smoker amongst the group.

"What….?" Tyki frowned, holding a slim white cigarette between his ashen fingers. He sat on one of the toddler's plastic red seats. Since Tyki was so big and the seat was so small, he looked ridiculous. Visible smoke coiled up from the end of his cigarette.

"There are children in here! You can't be smoking!" She exclaimed.

"So…?" He sighed, glancing lazily at his cigarette. Tyki was too tired and stressed to think thoroughly.

"Second-hand smoke, Tyki! We can't be soiling their lungs…"

"They're just humans without a purpose…" he ran his free hand through his black curly hair.

"Humans that could have Innocence that the Earl wants! Am I the only one in here that actually knows how to take care of the children? That is rather pathetic…" She shook her head as her hands sat upon her hips.

"Who cares? Like I've said, it isn't as if we are going to have any brats of our own!" Debito stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah. No brats for us!" Jasdero laughed.

"He's got you there, Kamelot…" Lulubellbe said. She began painting her nails with a dark red polish.

"But if you had a kid or two…"

"If I had a kid, I'd teach it to best everyone out of their riches…" Tyki grinned before placing his cigarette between his soft dark lips.

"Our kids wouldn't be damn brats!" Jasdebi chuckled, aiming their guns at each other.

"Personally, my child would be my slave…" Lulubelle commented with a twisted sick smile.

"Why do I even bother anymore?" Rhode sighed. She walked over to one of the tiny red chairs and sat down.

All the children glanced at each other before crawling and slowly walking over to Rhode Kamelot. They squished themselves to her. Some of the children tumbled into her lap. Rhode looked at the kids with bewilderment. Why were all the children cuddling her all of a sudden?

"Mommy!" The kids laughed happily.

"Mommy…?" Rhode's eyes widened. "But I'm not your mommy! I never called the stork!" Stork was her meaning of the usual mommy-daddy process. Thus, Rhode Kamelot admitted her purity out loud to a bunch of giggling children.

"Wow, and we thought you and Tyki were getting it on like animals. You are always with him. Guess Tyki is playing innocent with her." Debito laughed while Jasdero smirked.

Ignoring the comments made by the annoying twins, Tyki strode over to her and the children. Putting his arms around her neck loosely. Hugging her, he whispered in her ear, "Mommy will need a Daddy…" When she craned her neck backwards to see him, Tyki Mikk kissed the cross that was dead center in the middle of her forehead.


	11. 11 : Dirty

_**((I apologize for it being short and having some typos. I'm exhausted from blood work, so I can barely focus on the screen…. XX What I do for my fans :D ))**_

_**Dirty**_

Rhode was given the worst job from the Earl. Usually, the Earl picked Jasdero and Debito, but she had angered him. She found herself expressing her feelings for Lord Tyki Mikk while the Earl was knitting. When the words describing her love for Tyki slipped from her lips, the Earl stopped what he was working on with the yarn. Slapping her across the face, the Earl said Noah were not allowed to love anyone or anything. It was never good to get attached when death lurked at every shady corner.

For speaking out of line, Rhode Kamelot was given a dirty dangerous job. The twins were relieved to know they didn't have to do it that night.

Rhode was forced to do the job of bringing a drunken Lord Tyki Mikk home. Because Tyki was a scary drunk, the job was dangerous. Who knew what he would do once the alcohol ran through his blood stream? The twins would always arrive back exhausted and bruised, dragging an unconscious Tyki along behind them.

Walking into the bar, she was enveloped by the scent of smoke, alcohol, and sweat. The wooden tables inside were clustered by multiple men playing card games. Way in the back corner of the room, White Tyki had a fan of cards in one hand and a glass of ale in the other. His glasses were slowly slipping down the bridge of his narrow nose. A compact box of cigarettes lain in the front of him. White Tyki's scruffy friends surrounded the table.

"Boys, boys, calm down…" Tyki laughed as his buddies colorfully cursed at the current card game. "How about we start some strip poker, boys?" A crooked grin spread across his face. "Of course if you win, you'll finally get to see…." He guzzled down more alcohol, not bothering to finish his sentence.

"See what…?" Rhode murmured. Her heart started beating as warmth flooded throughout her body. Her lips pursed as she figured outn what he was referring to. "Tyki!" She rushed over to him. It was then that she decided it was time to take him back home.

"Rhode…" Tyki gave her a lewd smile. His eyes shamelessly drew in her body. He wet his throat again, drinking the last of the ale.

"The Earl says it's time to head back home…" She told him. Rhode Kamelot wasn't too sure on how to go about doing this job.

"But we're about to play an interesting big people game…." He laughed like he had told a humorous joke.

"No, Tyki! It's time to go!" She insisted. Grabbing his arm, she started tugging him from the chair. "Now Tyki!"

"Now? In front of all these people? I was never one for public affection, but for you? That's another story…" Tyki smirked, eyeing her.

"What?! No! I meant it is time to go!" Rhode frowned as she became more flustered by the minute.

Eventually, Rhode Kamelot had mastered herself with a maneuver that brought Tyki outside. She had stolen his box of cigarettes.

"Rhode…" Tyki walked alongside her with his hands in his pockets. "Give back my….goodies…."

"Goodies?" She raised an eyebrow. With her hand, she stifled her laugh. Drunkenness wasn't anything to laugh at.

"Rhode! Look!" Tyki paused in mid-stride. He pointed at a thorn bush growing beside one building. "Isn't that one sexy woman?" His words slurred as he advanced upon the bush.

"Woman? Tyki, that is a plant!" Rhode stated. She started to frown as Tyki caressed the leaves.

"Don't be so mean to Carla…" Tyki pouted. "She wants to join us as well…."

"Carla?! Join us…?" Rhode inquired, confused by his words. She knew one thing for sure. Tyki was insane when he was intoxicated.

"I'm thinking….a threee-some, right Carla?" Tyki smirked, turning around to face her. He was in a crouch like he was some feral animal. Tyki Mikk's golden eyes smoldered with visible lust. Slwoly standing up, he deliberately walked over to her with a smirk. Mimicking a hunter to its prey, the drunken Noah pinned her to the nearest side of the building.

Lord Tyki Mikk nuzzled his head against her bony neck. He pushed all of her weight against her. The Noah would need his hands free.

Rhode kamelot started breathing heavily. Her heart drummed rapidly against her rib cage. Rhode's dark eyes were wide with ancipation. She knew deep down that his actions were of lust and not of love. She wasn't sure if they would ever result to this extreme in love. How could she tell when he was drunk? Her heart wouldn't exactly be in what would come but her arising passion was all for it.

In the end, Rhode Kamelot's lust blanketed her. She would let drunken Lord Tyki Mikk have his way with her.

Nimble tan fingers began unbuttoning her white dress shirt. The cool breeze chilled her bare torso, sending shivers down her back. Tyki's hands now occupied the red ribbon that quickly slipped down her neck. He trailed her silky red ribbon down her cheek, enjoying the way she shivered from his touch.

Rhode Kamelot sucked in a sharp breath. At that moment, she finally understood why this job was labeled _dirty_.


	12. 12 : Death

___Oh my….Do I sense this is going to be a Tyki angst? Yes…. Only a bit, though. Poor Tyki… o Also, I leave my thanks to my readers You know who you are, obviously. It's always great to receive the reviews and messages. I'm grateful. Thank you, for the umpteenth time. And no, Linasama 1, no one will die in this one. XD))_

_**Death**_

The demons inside of him were slowly and meticulously eating away at him. Guilt clouded his mind as he stared down at a fan of cards in his hand. On these cards, he had scribbled names of each potential exorcist that could, done right, kill him. Beside him on the floor was a list of all the people he had killed. His golden eyes stayed focused upon the cards. Being aware of Skin's death caused turmoil inside him. His greatest fear was licking at his skin and clawing at his black suit. If someone walked into his bedroom, they would see a very unkempt Lord Tyki Mikk.

Not only was Tyki frightened by recent events, he didn't give a damn about his appearance. His curly black hair was tousled from him raking his hand numerously through it. His black tux was unbuttoned, displaying his white crisp dress shirt.

Groaning, Tyki lifted from sitting on the floor. He peeled off his dress coat, letting it carelessly fall to the floor. In a matter of minutes, Tyki Mikk wore only his plain boxers. He stood directly in front of a full-length mirror nailed to his wall. Tyki rested his forehead and pressed one hand against the glass. The glass felt so cool to his skin which made him frown slightly. Tyki had a ripping gut feeling that in the near future, he would lose everything. He would lose his light and dark side.

Reeling back from the glass surface, Tyki Mikk went to glance at his reflection. Seeing his reflection made him recoil as a scream crawled up his throat. Tyki didn't see his own reflection. He did, in the sense that it _was _him, but just not what he _looked _like. In the mirror, the reflection was garbed in flowing majestic black. Coils of dark masses made from hate encircled his body like a shield. Covering his face was a grotesque mask stained with guilty blood.

Tyki Mikk stared at this reflection of himself uneasily. Was this a foreshadowing? Would he destroy and become _this_? Will death come riding on its horse for him? Why was he that creature?

The door to his bedroom unexpectedly burst open. An all too familiar intruder stared at him. Her thin eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated why Tyki was barely clothed and looking exceedingly upset.

"Tyki! What's wrong….?" Rhode kamelot pouted as she walked toward him. Her shoes scuffed against the floor as she moved closer. She knew there was something wrong with him. Her eyes flickered over his well-proportional dark body. What a lovely sight for her to observe. Once she reached him, Rhode slipped her fingers under the edge of his boxers, touching the band that ran around the top of the garment.

Tyki widened his eyes, wondering two things: why she was here and what she was doing.

"If you don't start smiling or acting like your normal self, I'm prepared to give you a big wedgie!" She grinned, pulling her fingers out.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine…" Tyki lied. His lips were pressed firmly together in a tight frown.

"Stop lying to me! I know when you are not alright! And you are naked!"

"First of all, I am not naked. I am still wearing an article of clothing." Tyki corrected her as he crossed his arms.

"Not for long…" Rhode lewdly grinned at him, licking her lips.

Tyki eyed her. He was not in the mood for her teasing. Barely able to admit the reflection was his or whether he was going to die, Tyki was scared out of his wit. Death was Lord Tyki's worst enemy.

"I'm a monster, Rhode. I saw. A fucking monster." His voice cracked as he settled down upon his bed.

"A monster?" Rhode3 frowned, craning her head to the side with a questionable stare.

"Yes, a monster. I saw myself masked in black while darkness consumed me…." Tyki sighed, hanging his head. "I am dangerous to what I love and enjoy. I had that thought in my mind for a while now. Only now can I say that it's absolutely true. I saw the foreshadowing…"

"Tyki…" Rhode's frown deepened. "You are not a monster and how do you destroy everything you love?"

"You didn't _see_, did _you_?!" Tyki hissed at her. Venom dripped languidly from his words. His golden eyes flared at her. "I saw. I'm going to end up killing both of my sides! I am my own monster. My own death!"

"Stop saying such things!" Rhode cried out. She tackled him, straddling him on the bed. Her hands cupped his cheeks. "Stop…You aren't a monster…"

"But I am! I saw with my own eyes!" He growled, glaring up at her.

"Stop! Even if you are a monster, that doesn't mean anything! You didn't have to let yourself kill! I promise I will not let you do such a thing! Even if you end up destroying things that you love, you'll never lose something that loves you…" Rhode cried as her body trembled.

"What…?" Tyki's eyebrows rose.

"Me! You'll always have me…." She whispered.


	13. 13 : Hazy

((Thank you for the reviews….again!!!  Whoa. What's with that weird computer face…? –mumbles- I wonder if it's even going to show up when I upload this document….ah well. XD It's amazing that I was able to get this written up since I was busy today. For my lovely readers Nothing to fear in this theme XD :3 ))

_**Hazy**_

"hey Rhode, think you can play a game with us?" Debito smirked. He sat cross-legged on the floor of the Dining Room across from Jasdero.

"A game? What kind of game?" She asked, walking over to them. Rhode was already curious of what kind of game the two could be playing.

When Rhode Kamelot reached the twins, she gazed at the thin, rectangular, black blocks that was stacked up so that the tower's blocks stuck out abnormally. In Jasdero's hands was a pretty, large, red glass bottle.

"A fun game…." Debito smiled.

"Yeah, a _very _fun game…" Jasdero chuckled, shaking the bottle. The contents in the glass bottle swished around loudly.

"How do you play?" Rhode inquired, staring at the odd black blocks.

"Well, you take turns pulling a block from the tower. If you make the tower fall, you have to take a drink from the bottle. Is that easy enough for you? Or are you afraid?" Debito stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm not afraid of some game!" Rhode argued, stomping her foot.

"I see… Sit down and be the first to start then."

"Yeah. Sit your ass down!" Jasdero grinned, patting the floor beside him.

"Alright…." She said. Rhode knelt on the floor beside Jasdero. Sticking her hand slowly to the block tower, she began to question herself on which block to choose. Rhode's ashen hand trembled as her fingers clasped onto a black wooden block. She held her breath as she wriggled the piece free from the tower. Lucky for her, Rhode Kamelot had managed to take out a block without the tower tittering.

"Wow. Being very careful, huh?" Jasdero chuckled, eyeing the dark slender block resting in the palm of her hand.

"Not lucky for long, Kamelot." Debito smirked.

"My turn…." Jasdero announced. He struck out his hand, grasping one of the top blocks resting under the rest.

After Jasdero, Debito took his turn. He was as lucky as the two before him. The block tower had yet to tumble.

"Back to you, Kamelot…." Debito grinned. He winked secretly to Jasdero. The twins never played fair. Rhode should have known that. The twins hadn't been playing the game without a true purpose. They wanted to cause havoc with her. Being bored was not a cup of tea for them. Jasdero and Debito had to occupy their time somehow. It just so happened that the first idea that popped into their mind was to get the poor girl drunk.

When Rhode grabbed another block, Jasdero inconspicuously poked the bottom of the stack, causing it to wobble. Black blocks clattered to the floor simutantously.

"Oh ho ho! Looks like someone is going to be taking a gulp of sweetness, eh?" Debito laughed. The plan was moving along smoothly, just the way they had concocted it to.

"Do I really have to?" Rhode stared at the bottle uneasily. It didn't feel so comforting that she had absolutely no clue what the contents of that bottle were. All she knew was that the liquid was a crimson red. Jasdero carefully handed over the glass bottle.

"You have to drink from the rim. We aren't going to be fancy with glasses or anything." Jasdero answered her questionable stare. "Open the sucker up." He handed her a dagger he had brought with him to use in this situation.

Rhode plunged the dagger into the dead center of the cork. Then she began twisting the dagger, trying to pop out the cork. She yanked hard on the stubborn cork before it finally gave in. The liquid's pungent aroma filled her nostrils, making her cough.

"I really need to drink this?" She cringed. Her hold on the bottle was loose.

"You lost." Both boys chorused.

"Dammit…." Rhode furrowed her eyebrows. This was not going to be fun. Vowing not to loose again, Rhode brought her lips to the cool rim. She reluctantly tipped her head back, letting the mysterious red liquid dribble into her mouth. The flavor stung her tongue and lips as it cascaded down her dry throat. It tasted extremely strong and Rhode started to immediately regret ever playing Jasdero and Debito's odd game. Her hand let go of the bottle entirely. Fingers dug into her burning neck as she coughed, wishing there was water close by.

Debito lunged for the bottle as it fell from Rhode's hand. He skids across the smooth floor. Right before the glass had the chance to hit the floor, Debito's hands grasped it. "Dammit, Rhode!"

"What was that?!" Rhode cried out in a sharp gasp. Her eyes glossed over with stubborn tears.

"It's a type of liquor, if you must know…" he answered before lifting himself up from the floor.

"It's gross!"

"Why do you think the loser drinks it? For pleasure? No way!" Debito responded.

"Baka!" Jasdero stuck his tongue out at her.

"So, are you going to finish this game? Or quit now from fear?" he grinned. Coaxing her would be the best way to keep her playing the drinking game now that she had tasted the stolen liquor from Tyki's closet.

Yes, the twins had stolen the bizarre liquor from Tyki's room when the Noah was, obviously, not around. They figured he wouldn't find out anyway. There were numerous bottles. How would he notice?

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Rhode stomped her foot. "Let's see who loses next, bastards!"

For the next few hours, the game continued on in a repetitive way. Every other turn Rhode made, one of the twins would unknowingly (to Rhode) cause the tower to crash.

By now, the bottle was barely filled. Rhode's eyelids drooped as she fell backwards to lie against the floor's cold surface. Crimson liquor trickled down her chin from the corner of her lips. "I'm…done….playing…."

"That's fine." The twins chorused with a shrug. They had managed to have her drink most of the bottle. The game could finally end.

"I'm going to…..see…..Lero…." Rhode hiccupped as she crawled toward the door.

"Tyki…?" Rhode called out as she used Lero as a walking stick. "Tyki Mikky….Tyki tick tock….Rikky Tyki Picky Ticky Sicky…..Mikky…."

"You're hurting me, Master Rhode! Master Rhode! Oh God! You're drunk! Lord Tyki Mikk, help! She's drunk! Help….ouch…..ouch!!" Lero whined as Rhode limped with him down the corridor leading to Tyki's bedroom.

"What's going on…?" Tyki came up from behind the two.

"Tyki Mikky Tock…. Look at Lero's pretty hat…" She brought Lero up to Tyki's face.

"That is not a hat. Where did you get something like this?" he inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Fell outta Libido's pocket…." She giggled.

"Libido?!"

"Yeah. Him and Jasberry carry them around…" She grinned. "Small enough to be Lero's hat, yeah?" Rhode hiccupped.

"Did they give you anything to drink?" Tyki growled. He couldn't wait to get his hands on those pranksters.

"Yeah….Pretty red….in a…..bottle…" She smiled feebly.

"Tyki! Get it off my head before you go!" Lero cried, flailing around in Rhode's grasp.

Grumbling, Tyki took off the "hat" and put it in his own pocket. "Lero, I'm not going anywhere right now. I've got to take care of Miss Giggles…" He picked up Rhode Kamelot into his arms as she began to giggle hysterically. Lord Tyki Mikk brought Rhode into his room for the night. Tomorrow, Tyki would make Jasdero and Debito wish they were never born. It would all start with a red bottle.


	14. 14 : Tears

_((A morbid theme…. I don't think I captured the Earl right, but…. –sighs- I needed him to be a predator for this theme…. ))_

_**Tears **_

Rhode kept wobbling as she ran out of the Earl's chamber. Tears streaked her face, glistening her ashen soft cheeks. Her whole body felt heavy which made her also feel unattached. Before anyone could find her and figure out what had happened, she locked herself away in her bedroom. Shivering uncontrollably from the after-shock, Rhode quickly drew herself a bath in the bathroom adjoined to her room. Ashamed, she dared herself not to glance at her reflection in the bathroom mirror while the hot water poured into the deep tub. With clumsiness, she had managed to settle her aching body down into the steamy water. From her body being seized up by the water, the translucent appearance of the bath water turned a pale shade of crimson. Rhode's fingers dug into her neck, wanting to get rid of the stinging pain welling there. Eventually, her fingers traveled to her temples, nearly drawing blood. Desperately, Rhode clung to the idea that it had all been but a nightmare.

Tyki Mikk sat in his room reading one of his erotic novels. He usually read just to let certain thoughts slip away. Like now, for instance. Tyki was sure he had heard his lover's screams. The screams were high-pitched and seeped with despair. Tyki knew he should investigate. But what if it wasn't her? He'd feel stupid for asking. Plus, it wasn't like he wasn't going to see her that night, anyhow.

Speaking of which, Tyki Mikk paused from reading the next page to glance at the clock ticking away on his wall. Where was she? It was now a half an hour after both her arriving and the screaming. He set down the book carelessly. Wouldn't she have already been here if everything was okay?

Tyki Mikk had a terrible gut feeling that something was indeed wrong.

Throwing off the blanket that drapped over his legs, Tyki decided to take matters into his own hands. He fled his room to go in search of Rhode. The first place he would check would be her room.

Opening the door was unsuccessful. She had locked herself inside, it seemed. Frowing, Tyki used his power to phase through the door. Blinking a few times, his golden eyes scrutinized her bedroom. Rhode wasn't in sight. He was about to leave when his eyes flickered over to the bathroom door. Tyki noticed two things. One, the door was ajar. Two, the lights were on. Tyki decided then to check the bathroom.

Inside, Tyki Mikk found her lying in pink warm bath water asleep. His gaze rested upon the bruises marking her arms, legs, and torso. Rhode's left eye had a dark blue ring. His eyebrows furrowed as he cursed vulgarly under his breath.

"Don't you know not to fall asleep in a tub?" Tyki shook his head. He knew she wasn't going to reply. Rolling up his sleeves, Tyki took a hold of her, yanking her out of the water. When he picked her up into the safety of his arms, a loud rush of water pelted off of her. Tyki Mikk found a towel nearby to wrap her wet swollen body in.

Rhode's eyelids flickered a few times before they fully opened. She found herself naked, aching and wrapped in white sheets on her bed. Ashen muscular arms encircled her waist. Her wet hair fell downwards looking like clusters of massive arrowheads. The left eye of hers throbbed, making her bite her bottom lip until blood welled.

She looked up to see Lord Tyki Mikk gazing with concern at her. Rhode also noticed that he was shirtless. Her eyes enlarged, "Why…? What did we _do_?"

"Nothing," As if reading her mind, he answered, "Taking you out of the tub soaked my shirt. Don't you know not to fall asleep while bathing?"

"Don't you know when to knock?" She spat, wriggling out of his arms.

"I did knock. I wasn't satisfied with receiving no answer." Tyki tightened his hold around her waist. "Why are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt…." Rhode grumbled. Inside of herself, she was trembling from being touched.

"Oh really?" Tyki cocked an eyebrow. "Because I'm pretty damn sure I saw a dozen of bruises scattered across your body."

Rhode blushed, "I was playing hard with the akuma. That's all."

"That's all?" He frowned. Tyki placed his fingers on her chin. His lips gently brushed against her swollen lips.

The simple action sent Rhode to tears.

"Rhode…." Tyki whispered sadly. "Why are you crying? What are you not telling me?"

She kept shedding tears, ignoring his questions on purpose. Rhode drifted back to slumber not long after her sudden burst of fresh tears.

Tyki Mikk swore to seek out the answers. Playing with akuma his ass. He wasn't stupid. Tyki knew she had lied to him for some reason. The lying scared him. Why did she need to lie to _him_?

"haven't I been clear enough, Rhode?" The earl yelled. He smacked his hand against her face. "You are mine just as the rest of the Noah are. You have to remember that."

"You do not own us!" Rhode cried. "We voluntarily help you!"

"Silence, Rhode." The Earl snapped. He pushed her violently against the wall. Thich sausage fingers began ripping off the buttons on her white blouse. "I will once again make you understand your place." He grunted, tugging off the ruined blouse.

The happy grin always plastered upon the Millennium Earl's face looked so lewd and grotesque to Rhode as she screamed. His hands explored freely for the second time. The worst part was that, like the previous night, she wasn't able to stop him. The Earl overpowered her completely. The Earl had only begun to push down her black skirt when the door opened. Rhode shut her eyes tightly, ashamed of the whole situation.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Tyki yelled, angry as hell.

"Tyki Mikk?" The Earl eyed him, letting his chunky arms fall away from the very embarrassed and scared Rhode Kamelot.

"What the fcuk were you trying to do to _my _girl?" Tyki snarled. His anger augmented at each step he took to reach them.

"You all belong to me. You, Jasdebi, Lulubelle, and Rhode. There's no escape for any of you. That's the fate you all receive being a Noah. To perish under my whim." The Earl laughed maliciously.

Tyki pulled Rhode protectively into his arms. "You sick bastard. You're not only ugly but wrong. No one owns me or my family." He kissed the top of a shivering Rhode's head.


	15. 15 : Couch

((I had fun writing this. xD It's shorter than I intended and definitely went into another direction than what I had jointed down ideas for it. Ah, well. I like the outcome. Isn't that the point? ))

_**Couch **_

It all started with a velvet red couch in the living room. But before the couch came, there were two beating hearts full of desire.

Rhode stared at the soft memory-filled couch on her knees. It amazed her that there were no permanent imprints or stains. Even if the evidence wasn't visible to any eye, she knew. Rhode knew now she could never go back. No more was Rhode Kamelot a child. She had been tainted into a young woman only now blossoming.

Rhode Kamelot brought her hand to rest upon the soft red couch. Her fingers rubbed against the surface as a smile spread across her face. Closing her eyes, she let her mind be intoxicated by the exotic memories concerning the very couch.

_Sweat_. The heavy scent of it. The glistening appearance upon bodies.

_Lust_. The itching hunger that brought forth the inner beast.

_Love_. Two hearts beating for the same tantalizing reason.

Rhode stroked her head against the comfortable arm of the chair.

"Master Rhode! What are you doing? You look like a cat!" Lero observed.

"Hmm? A cat?" Rhode sat back on her haunches. "I'm just admiring this piece of furniture."

"It's just a couch." Lero answered.

"Just a couch, Lero? I hardly think so." A sexy masculine voice enveloped the small living room.

Rhode and Lero simultaneously turned their heads toward the living room's ponderous door. Standing nonchalantly against the doorway with his arms crossed over his broad chest was Lord Tyki Mikk.

"Tyki!" Rhode jumped up. She skipped over to him. Smiling, she took possession of one of his arms, tugging his arms apart.

"What an inappropriate dress for you, Rhode." Tyki slipped his index finger under one of the dress straps. She was wearing a short white dress.

"Why? Is it too short?" She bent over, trying to see if the white fabric made it past her butt in such a position.

Tyki laughed, "No, Rhode. That isn't what I meant."

"Oh…" She stared down at her white dress trying to figure out what Tyki Mikk had meant.

"The color of your dress…" He grinned slyly, snapping the piece of strap between his fingers against her shoulder.

"The color?" Lero asked, confused by the Noahs' conversation.

"White represents purity, does it not?" Tyki smirked as his golden lusty eyes rested upon Lero.

"Yes…. WAIT! Lord Tyki, what are you implying?! Master Rhode-sama, what does he mean?! INNOCENCE LOST?!" Lero panicked, flailing about.

Rhode giggled, "Tyki, must you be so blunt to him?"

"Yes…. Am I to be punished?" he grunted, eyeing her with visible growing lust.

"Maybe. If you are punished, do you promise to be good?"

"Good how?" Tyki grinned.

"Oh my," She flushed, giggling.

"Lord Tyki-sama!! Rhode-sama!! Answer me! What have you both been doing?!"

"Each other?" Tyki answered, wrapping an arm around her thin waist.

"OH DAMMIT!! Bad mental pictures!!" Lero spasmed, "Oh God…..damn……agghh…….!!!!"

"What's wrong, Lero?" The Earl asked his umbrella who was lying on the floor weeping and spasming.

"Rhode lost innocence…" Lero whimpered.

"Oh really? So she destroyed an innocence for me? How kind of her" The Earl nodded his head as he rocked in his large wooden rocking chair.

"Not exactly…." Lero cried.


	16. 16 : Smile

((Used one of my best friends' pen names for the nurse, because she's my nurse as I am her maid. This nurse is in _no_ way _my_ own Nurse Miha. Yes, it's an inside joke for those who do not concept what I'm saying. X'D I had a hard time writing the glass incident. I wanted to puke from the mental images resulting in my mind. This fan fiction is a bit odd and misshapen.. I wonder what actually led me to such ideas….. I hope you understand the ending…. X'D It's a bit ambiguous. ))

_**Smile**_

"Doctor! Doctor, she's finally waking up!" A happy-go-lucky voluptuous chimed, clapping her hands together. "She'll live after all!" The nurse smiled happily, resting her clasped hands upon her cheek.

"You're actually right, Nurse Miha," The doctor scratched his head, eyeing his patient who began to show signs of life by awaking. "And I thought it might have taken a few years for Miss Sleeping Beauty…"

The pale young woman seemed so distant and fragile as her glossy eyes gazed upon the doctor and his nurse. Her thin fingers dug into the white sheets draped over her body, clenching the covers for her dear life. Her dark hair was tousled from lying on the white bulky pillow for so long. Blinking a couple of times, she coughed, "Where am I?"

"At a hospital, of course," Nurse Miha smiled.

"A hospital? Why…?" The girl asked with a frightened expression, "Is something wrong with me?"

"Someone found you unconscious near rubble, all bruised. You've been in a coma for at least one month now…" The doctor responded, hugging his clipboard to his chest.

"One month?" She frowned deeply.

"Yes, but you're awake now!" The nurse giggled, clapping her hands together. "What is your name? I'm Miha."

"My name….?" The injuried girl scrunched up her eyes, trying to remember. Closing her eyes, she was hit by a ponderous blank mental wall. "I…I don't remember…."

"It's alright," Nurse Miha nodded her head, "You've only just risen."

The spiky-haired girl glanced at her sheets worriedly. She felt that there was something rather important that she should be remembering. More so important than her own name. Upset with the nagging feeling poking her conscious, she drifted off to sleep.

Inside her dream, she was an ashen color with small crosses cut across her forehead. Wearing a red dress with a petticoat underneath, she found herself skipping happily over to a tall figure. This figure was shrouded in darkness. All she could see were golden orbs for eyes and a smile where teeth shown brightly.

A masculine voice beckoned from the figure, "Rhode Kamelot, come back to me or I shall steal you back myself…"

Rhode Kamelot.

That was her name.

She was sure of it.

After the mysterious figure spoke, her dream ended. That dream began to reoccur each time Rhode drifted off to sleep. For months after awaking, she felt her sanity slipping from the grasp of her small fingers. Rhode Kamelot wasn't the only one knowing such a thing. Her doctor began to worry about her condition each time she mentioned the Man-Who-Haunted-Her-Dreams. He noticed how sallow she appeared as days progressed.

Six months from her waking from the coma, the doctor went to visit her as he did every once a week. To him, it was imminent that he'd lose this patient of his to insanity. It was abnormal for her to be constantly receiving the dream.

"Hello Rhode. How are you feeling today?" he sat down beside her own chair. Today the strange girl seemed sullen as she was garbed in the hospital's white shift. A few of the strings tying up the back had come loose. "Turn around for me, please?"

Rhode Kamelot obeyed without a response. She turned her back to him as she stood. Hanging her head so that her chin bruised her breast, Rhode awaited her doctor's actions.

The doctor's hands trembled as he tied up the loose white strings. She was such a cute young woman that compelled him. Vowing to himself and to her, he would not let Miss Kamelot's neurologic injury ruin her.

"So, how are you this fine afternoon?" The doctor inquired, clicking his pen.

"I saw his smile again. It makes me believe being trapped here isn't so futile…" She sighed with a shrug.

"Don't you ever wonder if he's not actually real?" He frowned.

"I used to, Doctor, but now I'm positive he's real. He's going to be my savior. I know it!" Rhode exclaimed with determination.

"Rhode, he is not real. He can't be. Can't you emerge from such ludicrous thoughts?"

Rhode stood up unexpectedly, striding over to her glass of water on the table near the coupling of seats.

Smashing the glass by slamming it against the table, water spilt all over the table's surface. Rhode Kamelot grasped a shard of glass. In the process, she slit numerous spots upon her hand. Bright red splayed her hand and the glass piece as she deliberately walked over to the doctor slowly. Bleeding was unnecessary to her as she advanced upon him. With a high-pitched frustrated yell, Rhode shoved the glass shard into his left eye. "My savior will come! It's the matter of time now!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The doctor screamed in agony while pain paralyzed him, taking possession of his whole body. His hands fumbled feebly to his left eye where he could touch fresh gushing blood. With all he could, the doctor pulled out the shard, gasping at the erupting pain.

Nurse Miha burst into the room. Her eyes took in the monstrous sight. Rhode's hand was bleeding while the doctor was on his knees clutching his left bleeding eye. Shards of glass scattered the floor around the table.

"Get….her…..the…..jacket…now!!" The doctor whimpered.

It was that day that Rhode Kamelot had been given an extra attire to wear besides the white gown. From now on, she had to wear a straight jacket.

A few days after the glass incident, Rhode sat in the corner of her room. Her head was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed as usual.

The nurse walked into the room holding supplies to clean and fix Rhode's hand wounds. She gently peeled off the straight jacket, taking Rhode's hand carefully in her won. She ripped off the stained old bandages. Nurse Miha wrapped fresh white bandage strips around Rhode's hands.

"You're lucky the doctor is still going to keep treating you…" The nurse chided, shaking her head.

"I saw him again…." Rhode sighed.

"You did? What did he look like?" Miha inquired the same question as always.

"I don't know…. I only know his sly grin and sweet deep voice…." Rhode answered as she always had to the nurse's monotonous question.

"Well, tell me when you see him, eh?" She sighed, gathering up the supplies and leftover trash. "Have a nice sleep, Rhode. I'm sure you deserve it." Miha bid her a goodnight as she put the jacket back on Rhode. With a wave, she left Rhode Kamelot to her own devices.

Consumed in the darkness of the room, Rhode knew her savior would soon come forth. She waited for her love in this deep pit blackness. He arrived a few hours later. Since the room had no light, she could not identify his appearance. Rhode could sense his being. "You've come for me?"

He gave no answer to quench her arising questions. Giving into the silence, he moved to face her completely. She hadn't been able to see his face because it had been covered by a solid grotesque mask.

It began to crumble away before her eyes, revealing those golden orbs and silly grin. Crosses embedded into his forehead glowed red, proving his descent of Noah.

This savior of hers brushed his cold lips against her warm ones. The sweet action of affection suffocated her mind. Collections of memories flooded her mind, flashing in front of her vision. Rhode started yelling as she regained her tragic memories. Her forehead felt like it was aflame.

Tyki laughed as his mask reassembled upon his face. His laughter echoed throughout the room, deafening her ears. Just as quickly as he came, he left, blowing up into ashes that floated to the cool hard floor.

Rhode stared in horror at the ashes. Her jaw dropped and a scream drew out from her sore throat.

In actuality, no one had visited her that night. She was perishing gradually; weighted down by returning memories and insanity. Her savior was dead long before her own recovery.


	17. 17: Fake

((Warning: Slight one-sided shojo-ai. Now I am really questioning my sanity. X'D Never thought the day would come that I'd be dabbling a bit in shojo-ai, even one-sided… xD No worries! It is TykixRhode. Like I said, it's one-sided. A one-sided love from none other than Lulubelle. I'm deeply sorry if I offend my readers in any shape or form!! Gomenasai! At first, I thought there was going to be much bashing to the pretty Noah, but I decided to make less of it. Enjoy my readers:3 Oh and Tyki says he finds that I keep torturing his Rhode….and he hates walking into such things. I'm sorry, Tyki! X,x;;; I don't mean to! Blame the themes that emerge such ideas! Ha! X'D Oh and notice how I secretly put in doll yaoi of my favorite yaoi coupling, LaviYuu? xDD ))

_**Fake**_

Lulubelle lain on an antique couch in her room. She fiddled with her dark flowing hair, coiling strands around her index finger. She was a greedy lusty Noah. Most of her actions and feelings came from her greed, laziness, and hunger for passion. Whenever Lulubelle was around her family, the hunger erupted within her. That pulsating hunger would not decrease until fed earnestly. Many times than what was good, she found herself lounging on this couch, aching for fiery passion that was missing from her quivering limbs. Lulubelle could always release her intense feelings by playing with her akuma maid. However, Lulubelle was getting quite bored with her. She wanted a new cute victim to occupy herself with.

Cute. Someone cute.

The closest cute victim had to be her family member, Rhode Kamelot. Lulubelle often found herself envious of Rhode's adorable stature and appearance. Grinning maliciously, her blood-red lips curled upwards, Lulubelle decided her next prey would indeed be Rhode.

But how would she lure in the adorable Noah? The only reason her akuma bid her to do as she pleased was only because Lulubelle owned her. The servant is obedient to the master, or in this case, mistress.

Then an idea hit her. Who did Rhode Kamelot love? That answer was easy. Her love was Tyki Mikk. She knew the girl would do anything for him. Lucky for Lulubelle, she could shape shift. Although she preferred shifting into a black cat, she wouldn't mind pushing herself to use more power and energy to form herself into Lord Tyki Mikk.

Lulubelle slipped elegantly from the couch, flipping her hair backwards from resting upon her shoulders. She crossed over to the other side of the room where her tall mirror stood. Laughing at the reflection of her beautiful form, Lulubelle began to shift her body to mimic Tyki's. Her shoulders spread themselves broader and her black hair curled, hacking itself short. She gained weight, her eyes smoldered a bright golden, and her chest widened out, going flat. Lulubelle's face distorted into the handsome Lord Tyki's face.

Her plan was absolutely perfect! What could possibly go wrong? Being too excited to let her lust be unrestricted from within, Lulubelle hadn't thought of the one important factor that could, without a doubt, be the biggest flaw in her plan. That factor was the _real _Tyki Mikk.

Rhode was in her room playing with her dolls. She had sewn herself a collection of exorcist dolls. She was in the middle of pressing her Lavi doll's face between her Kanda doll's legs when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Sighing, she placed the two dolls down on her bed before reaching the door.

She opened the door to find Tyki standing there. "Tyki! Want to play dolls with me? We can kill Allen together!"

Lulubelle quickly thought of something perverse that Tyki might have said, "I'll play if you're my doll…"

"Sure!" Rhode clapped her hands together with excitement. She wouldn't mind being a doll for Tyki. Playing dolls with her as one would result in interesting fun. "You can dress me up! I have outfits in the closet…"

Lulubelle smirked, "I can choose any article of clothing that I want for you to wear?"

"Mhhhm." Rhode nodded her head happily.

Lulubelle went over to the closet. Drawing the closet door open, she inspected all the possible choices. Would she choose something cute or something revealing? Oh the possible choices overwhelmed her!

"Taking you a while to choose something, huh? I don't have much outfits…" Rhode laughed as she sat cross-legged upon her queen-sized bed.

Lulubelle finally decided upon a short, lacy, white dress. "Let's get you in this nightgown, hmm?" She grinned.

"Alright," Rhode slipped off the bed, walking over to Lulubelle. She smiled, "Dress up time!"

"Yes…." Lulubelle replied. She tried fighting off the sudden searing urge but failed. She pushed Rhode up against the nearest wall.

"Tyki…." She winced as her head hit the wall. "Why are you being so demanding….?"

Lulubelle didn't respond to Rhode. She dexterously threw off Rhode's white frilly blouse onto the floor. The lack of clothing covering Rhode's torso thrilled Lulubelle. Her lips blazed against Rhode's neck.

"Tyki……" Rhode whined, craning her head backwards. She knew it was wrong of her to desire Tyki significantly.

Poor Rhode didn't realize she was committing more of a transgression. She was cheating on her actual love with an impersonation of him done skillfully by Lulubelle. Too bad she couldn't figure that out.

Lulubelle drew down Rhode's black skirt so that it fell around her ankles. Grabbing the nightgown, Lulubelle dressed up Rhode. When Rhode was clothed, Lulubelle kissed her forehead before picking the small Noah into her arms. Sliding into Rhode's bed, Lulubelle hugged her tightly. Soon enough she was going to attempt to steal away Rhode's purity as vengeance for Tyki never fulfilling Lulu's desires.

Just as Lulubelle went to capture Rhode's lips, the bedroom door opened to reveal the real Tyki Mikk.

Rhode's eyes widened, "Tyki?! Two Tykis?!"

Tyki Mikk's hands balled up into fists. "You dirty sick bitch! You're trying to take away what _I'm_ supposed to! You horny bitch! Stop touching her right now!"

"Shut up! Why do you always have go around running things?!" Lulubelle shaped herself back to her real form.

"Lulubelle!" Rhode cried out, wriggling herself out of her arms. "EWW! You _undressed_ me…and _touched_ me…..and _kissed_ me!" She started rubbing at her neck as if it were suddenly afflicted.

"She did _what _to you?!" Tyki roared. "Lulubelle! You've got your akuma for your 'happy' time!"

"I was bored with her…." Lulubelle sighed, flicking her wrist a bit too dramatically.

"I don't care if you are bored! Don't go playing around with my possessions!" He yelled. Tyki was very much tempted at the idea of bashing the black-haired beauty against the wall.

"I'm a possession….?" Rhode frowned. This was news to her.

"You are mine. Not hers….right?" Tyki frowned.

"Of course!" Rhode bounced out of her bed to suffocate him with a tremendous hug.


	18. 18 : Direct

((Finally I've posted a TykixRhode 83 Yes

((Finally I've posted a TykixRhode 83 Yes! Sorry for the long wait. Other stories kept me from updating as well as pulling up grades. , I can happily say that the 50/60's have become 80/90's. n.n;;; Anyhow, the Mimi in this fan fiction doesn't relate to any character. I made her up. Sorry again! X,x I will be updating more. :3 My vacation is coming up very soon yes! 8D By the way, isn't the newest song for the anime and opening so beautiful? 8D –drools- new ending is pretty 8D But makes me sad….. x,x))

Direct

"Tyki, can we go on a trip?" Rhode Kamelot asked as she slowly took individual licks at her sugary fruity lollipop. As usual, the cute Noah child was quite bored. The Earl hadn't given her any duties. Akuma roaming around were too feeble to actually have some fun with. They were just too submissive and tedious.

"A trip?" Tyki Mikk eyed her oddly. He sat himself in a comfortable leather chair with an erotic book held in his hands.

"Yeah. I wanna go somewhere…" Rhode whined.

"So what do you want me to do about it? The only trips I'll be making is to my bed. How about that?" Tyki grinned as he fingered the rough printed page of his book.

"No…." Rhode pulled out a pamphlet from her shirt. Tyki wondered if she kept it in her bra. Did she even wear one of those? The pamphlet had a herd of cows on it with a backdrop of a factory. In red bubble letters the words 'Moo Moo Ice Cream Factory' were written on it.

"What the….?" Tyki stared at the pamphlet in disbelief. "There is no way I am going to a place with you called 'Moo Moo'."

Tyki, acting gloomy, walked right behind Rhode as they strode up the cobbled path that led to the entrance of Moo Moo Ice Cream Factory. Arms crossed and bottom lip jutted out in a childish pout, Tyki Mikk couldn't believe he was here. Did he not tell her no? He had refused to go and take part in such a trip.

But then Rhode had used trickery upon him. Not to mention that she had dirt on him. So he was here like she desired, but he'd let himself be damned before he enjoyed it.

"Oh Tyki!" Rhode exclaimed while pointing her finger out to the pasture. "Cows! Let's go play with them!" Her smile quickly turned from cheerful to malicious in mere seconds.

What went on in that mind of hers?

Just as she was about to run off toward the pasture, Tyki gripped her shoulder, pulling her backwards to him. "Oh no. We are not going to be playing with farm animals and making a mess. You came for ice cream, did you not? I do not want to be cleaning your messes up today…." He lectured her with a shake of his head, sending small black wisps of hair askew from the hair tie.

Inside the ice cream factory, a jolly hostess for tours greeted them. She was a rather pretty young woman. The lady, Mimi, had shiny long raven hair spilling down her back. Wearing a purple button up that revealed the mounds of her flesh, making Tyki's golden eyes wander there. He zoned out, staring at the ice cream tour guide's swells.

"Tyki!" Rhode tugged on his arm. Her golden eyes glowed, burning with anger. How dare he stare at that ditzy human's breast! "Stop staring!" She slammed her foot with all her might onto his own foot.

"Aaaaah! Son of a…!" Tyki cried out in pain. "Why did you do that?!"

"Stop staring at her huge boobs!" Rhode yelled, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. "You…You….sex fiend!"

"WHAT?! Why you…." Tyki started to stride closer to her. He rolled up his sleeves before chasing after her.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Rhode yelled as she began running away from him. She was not going to let herself get caught by him. If she was caught, most likely she'd be taken advantage of at that second.

"I'm going to make you scream for that, Rhode!" Tyki threatened as he kept his fast pace in the chase.

"Uhh….guys….no running in the factory building…..please…?" Mimi sweat dropped.

The two Noah didn't take any notice in her warning at all.

Trying to get away from Tyki, Rhode wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. Poor Rhode notice the huge tub of chocolate ice cream until it was too late.

She tripped over the rim of the tub. Helplessly, Tyki grabbed at her shirt from the front (she had twisted around when she tripped) violently, tearing her blouse.

"Waaaaaaah!" Rhode wailed as she hit the liquid chocolate ice cream inside the vast tub.

"Miss!" Mimi ran over to the tub of chocolate. She carefully yanked Rhode Kamelot out of the tub, "Are you alright…?"

"Yeah…." Rhode licked her lips, tasting rich chocolate. She was covered from head to toe.

"Oh……ummm……miss….?" Mimi blushed.

"Yes?"

"You're exposed…."

"WHAT?!" Rhode glanced down at her shirt and chest. Sure enough, Rhode's chest was bare to the factory workers, Mimi, and Tyki. "Tyki! You pulled on my blouse too hard! AGGGHHH!"

"Whoa….you're showing…..I so did not notice…" Tyki coughed. His lie was visible to the Rhode. "Well, you're more developed than I thought…"

"TYKI! SHUT UP!" Rhode screamed, covering herself with her hands.

"I'll get you a shirt….." Mimi frowned.

"I can't believe they kicked us out… Ah, well. At least we got free ice cream and I got a free factory shirt!" Rhode smiled as she licked her strawberry ice cream.

Tyki laughed, shaking his head. "Hey…." He grabbed her shoulders suddenly. His lips brushed against her neck, taking in the scent and taste of the chocolate. "You're delicious…. Maybe I should help clean off the chocolate…." Tyki whispered in her ear.

Rhode blushed brightly before grinning, "Only if I can lick this off…." She smashed her strawberry ice cream all over his pants.

"And people say I'm more of the pervert…?" Tyki laughed happily before he took her lips captive with his own.


	19. 19: Fork

((I'm sorry for the long pause

((I'm sorry for the long pause. I have been very busy. -,- Much to my distain o,o As well as being sick…. , Anyhow, here's another theme I can't wait for the summer…. Then I will have more time to actually write up stuff, you know? :3 I hope to start the six chapter to Cross the Fairy Godmother this coming week along with a JasDebi. I hope!! ;; Gomenasai readers!! ;; I'm a shame, I know… Even though my writing tends to suck, you all still read and that makes me happy! Keep up those lovely reviews and I shall be getting back on track soon! Damn work…..: ))

Fork

"Are you sure we should be eating with these utensils….?" The dark jagged-haired Noah girl asked as she stared at the fork being squeezed in her hand. The fork was painted black with red cursive symbols. It stayed cold in her hand, never heating up to her body heat.

"Are you distrusting me? Can't I do anything right, huh? I found them in the kitchen…." Tyki grumbled as he shoved food into his mouth, using one of those grotesque forks.

"Where's the rest of the family?" Rhode inquired to her handsome curly black-haired family member.

"Out of various missons, I believe."

"So Lero's gone, too….?" Rhode pouted, jutting out her bottom lip.

"Yeah." Tyki finished up his food. "See? I ate with the fork and nothing happened. Now eat." He commanded of her.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine…." Rhode sighed as she began eating again. She hoped Tyki Mikk was right about the bizarre black-and-red utensils. Also, Rhode couldn't help but wonder why these utensils were lying around in the dirty kitchen.

The Next Morning

Tyki woke up as she felt the warmth from the sun's rays hitting his body. Sitting up, Tyki noticed that he was in Rhode's bedroom. "Why…..?" He whispered, asking himself. When he slipped out of her bed, Tyki Mikk noticed that he was…shorter.

"What the hell…?" Lord Tyki Mikk swore as he walked over to the full-length mirror. His glowing golden orbs widened as he took in the reflection staring back at him. His fingers traveled to his hair, feeling soft spikes that he had dreaded to touch. Staring back at him in the mirror was Rhode. Why did he look like Rhode Kamelot?! "Rhode?" Tyki frowned. It was then that he detected that his voice was feminine and sounded very much familiar.

Reeling back in horror, Tyki knew he had to find Rhode. He had a haunch that she would be found in his bedroom.

Rhode yawned, stretching her arms up above her head. After rubbing her tired eyes, she got up from her bed. "Why am I in Tyki's room….?" She pulled off the blankets, feeling like her bladder was about to burst into pieces. "Ehh…maybe it was due to sleepwalking again…."

Slipping off the bed, Rhode felt taller than normally as she walked toward Tyki's bathroom, which was adjoined to his bedroom.

"Maybe I shouldn't drink so much before bed…" She yawned, unzippering her pants. Rhode didn't even become aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing her normal skirt or dress. Just as she was about to piddle, she was glancing down at something protruding between her legs that just shouldn't have been there at all!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL??" Rhode stood up. Her reflection was caught in the circular mirror above the silver sink. Her golden orbs widened just as Tyki's had. Why was Tyki's reflection casting off in the glass?!

Tyki rushed into his bedroom to find his body lying on his bed whining. Tyki had a feeling he knew exactly what happened to both of them and that it was indeed his fault alone. "Rhode."

Rhode looked up to find herself staring blankly at her body where Tyki's voice flowed from. "Tyki?!"

"Yeah…" Tyki grumbled.

"So I was right! We did switch bodies! I bet it was those damned weird forks, too!" Rhode accused him with a growl. "I don't want to be in your body! Especially…the thing…you…have…"

"Thing…?" Tyki cocked an eyebrow, not able to follow what she was trying to say. What was she talking about, he wondered.

"You know…your thing…" Rhode blushed. It was a bit awkward for Tyki to see his own face blush bright red. Rhode nervously pointed below the torso.

"Oh…..OH!" Tyki's eyes enlarged for the second time that day. She had seen his grand wand. He bit his lip, scratching at the back of his neck. Now the Noah of Pleasure was feeling even more awkward than before.

"Well, what do you think of it?" He asked, cupping her chin (or rather his chin seeing as she was in his body…).

"TYKI! We don't have time for this! We have to fix this mess! We must go to the Earl!" Rhode stammered, balling her fists up.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then let's go!" Rhode started for the door.

Tyki waited until Rhode had fled the room to peek down the dress he wore. It was only fair for she had seen his…thing…before he wanted her to.

"Hmm….more developed than I imagined….Damn clothing hides this from me regularly…." Tyki purred with a lewd smirk as he stared down at small mounds of flesh she had.

"TYKI!" Rhode shouted, standing in the doorway. "Did you just look at my boobs?!"

"…..Maybe." Tyki shrugged casually.

"C'mon! We are going to see the Earl! I want my own body back!" Rhode stamped her foot.

"I had those forks separate from the dining utensils on purpose. But everyone messes up, right Tyki-Pon?" The Earl rocked back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. His chunky fingers curled upon the oak rocking chair's vast elegant arms.

"Don't call me that…." Tyki sighed.

"What do we do? How do we fix this problem, Earl-sama?" Rhode cried out, impatient to get her female figure back.

"Well…." The Earl tied a white headband that said 'Win' on it before saying, "Join your souls as one."

"….WHAT?!" Both Noah children cried out in horror.

"What? I'm sure both of my precious Noah children know how to join souls already…. Am I right, Tyki-pon?" The Earl chuckled.

"…..Are you serious….?" Tyki twitched. He loved Rhode, but he wasn't able to go and make love to her already!

"I'm afraid so Things come with consequences, you know" The Earl chided. "Now…if you excuse me…." He peeled himself out of the rocking chair and grabbed Lero before heading down the corridor.

"Well, I guess we know how we're spending our night tonight…." Tyki muttered to a shocked Rhode.

"But…I'm not…ready for that…" She stammered.

"I'm sorry…." Tyki frowned. "This is my entire fault…."

"Don't beat yourself up, Tyki…We both got ourselves into this…" Rhode said, her voice more clear and stable. She put on a brave smile.

Later that night in Tyki's bedroom

Tyki lain in the bed, crushing his head against the pillows. It was interesting to see his own body naked and glistening in sweat already. They had barely begun the act and Rhode was sweating a few bullets here and there.

"I've never played this part before….." Tyki grumbled, crossing his arms over his flesh mounds.

"Well, it will only be once…" Rhode sighed, not ready to excite each other into soul changing back into their own rightful bodies. Why had she had to be the one to make the first move? Rhode had pictured herself a little older and in her own body when this time came around that she would give up her purity. Only Tyki was going to give it up for her, it seemed.

"You know what's more awkward…?" Tyki cringed.

"What?"

"The fact that we will be playing with our own bodies…. I don't want to feel my own—"

Rhode covered his mouth with her hand before he finished his disturbing discovery, "Oh hush, you uke."

"Uke….?" Tyki mumbled clearly under her hand.

"Yes, your uke tonight…..remember?" She laughed, "Mighty Tyki will be semed… As weird and disturbing as it will become, the whole fact that you're uke for once makes me smile…."

"Oh fuck…" Tyki whimpered as she removed her hand to kiss his lips.


	20. 20 : Poker

((Hiiii everyone ; I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with many things. And I've been happy over two of my best friends getting together And yes, Miki now has herself a love, too! 3 -dances around- So, naturally, those things do distract me XD And I've been spending time with my semes. XD Anyhow How about some TykiRhode strip poker as an apologetic present? 3 And oh my gosh! I made Jasdero and Debitto not gay for once in a fan fiction! Apocalypse?! Oh and Rhode ish a bit whore-ish in this story thanks to my Lovely giving me the idea in the ending And as you all know, thank you so much for reading and please keep the love and comments coming! :3 ))

Poker

The cards were splayed upon the long oak table. Red and black shiny hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades littered the wooden surface, beaming at the four players. Luck was what each player's goal that night. It was only the first round of poker and three out of four would go unlucky.

"Ha ha," The long blonde-haired twin laughed, pointing at his cards, "Looks like I win this round, bastards!" Pulling out his gun, he aimed at his dark-haired counterpart.

"Oh, shut up!" Tyki grumbled, fishing out a slender white cigarette from his pocket. "So, brat, what article of clothing must we surrender for your sake?"

"Since it's the first round, I'll go easy on you losers…" Jasdero decided with a grin, "Take off a shoe."

"Sounds fine to me," The dark cropped-haired girl smiled. She easily pulled off one of her black leather clogs.

Tyki, the handsome long black-haired Noah, glanced over at Rhode. It was because of her that he settled on playing cards that night. His hormones willed it against him to turn away such a chance at seeing Rhode Kamelot stripped. Focusing back to the game, Tyki Mikk threw off his black dress shoe.

Debitto followed in suit with everyone else before gathering the shiny slick cards into his ashen hands. He dealt out the cards, establishing another round of strip poker.

It just so happened to be that the next winner was Rhode. Eyes glowing a fiery golden, she smirked evilly, "Take off your shirts, hmm?"

The clock on the wall ticked away as more clothing was shed from all the players. It didn't take long before the twins were stripped to their stripped boxers, seeing as they kept trying to cheat only to fail. They also had to be penalized for threatening to use their guns on Tyki and Rhode for winning rounds. Tyki was down to his boxers as well, only that he still had his top hat sitting atop his mass of black lush hair. The luckiest one of them all was Rhode, who had her dress and petticoat on. Her stockings were off as well as her panties, but it wasn't as if the males in the room could see underneath the lacy Lolita dress…..yet.

Tyki bit his lip hard, feeling his boxers getting tighter at the thought of asking the girl to get rid of that dress of hers. His hands conveniently rested themselves near his crotch, sheltering what he knew would bulge out any time now.

As the good fortune dawned upon the Noah of Pleasure, it was time to seize his chance, though he knew once he spoke the words from his lips and gazed upon her naked flesh, he'd feel a hundred times harder than before. Placing down his four cards that would snatch himself a win, Tyki requested, "Alright, Rhode off with your dress and brats, take off the boxers…."

Rhode nodded her head, knowing the rules of the game. The winner was the dominant one and called all the shots of that round. Her fingers nimbly worked with the strings crawling up the back of her dress, supporting it. As the strings gave way, the girl slipped out of the dress, petticoat falling to the floor as well.

Hungry golden orbs all focused upon the now ashen naked body of Rhode. The fact that the twins were bare didn't faze anyone in the room at all. It was the form of a young woman that caught all interest. Tyki ended up letting out a whimper that had involuntarily crawled up his throat. Hands now clutched the prophesized bulge, making the Noah wish the chairs had cushions to cover the excitement. Burning craving passion spread through his body like a deadly virus, capturing every crevice into enticing exhilaration.

Smirking at the way Tyki gazed with apparent lust at her, Rhode fell upon the floor. Some spell was broken when she fell upon her knees against the cold floor, shielding herself under the table. Jasdero and Debitto looked at their cards, coughing with flushed faces.

Crawling upon the floor like a motivated cat going straight for the prey, Rhode Kamelot advanced upon Tyki's lap, fingers pushing at his hands between his slender legs. Sliding off his hands forcefully, the young girl grasped the protrusion firmly, "Gotcha."

Unable to hold back his deep moan, Tyki craned his neck backwards, letting it free from his soft tobacco-stained lips. He could feel Rhode's fingers teasingly pressing down into his boxers and that was when he decided strip poker was his favorite game of all.


End file.
